The present disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and/or a method of reading the same.
Memory devices are used for storing data and are divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. As an example of a nonvolatile memory device, a flash memory device may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDAs), portable computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.